Beauty Little Thing
by BlackHime13
Summary: Nadie comprende ni ve lo que él en ese lindo rubio y le da absolutamente igual que sus amigos y familia le miren con reproche, por que si es capaz de pasar tiempo con su angel nada más le importa.


_**Es una temática bastante escrita, pero me da igual. Tenía que hacerlo n.n**_

* * *

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, sintiendo las miradas desaprobadoras de mis compañeros. A mi me da igual, estoy mas que acostumbrado a ellas desde que entré a estudiar a esta preparatoria. Sigo mi camino hasta que llego a mi destino: la biblioteca. Me encanta venir aquí a leer durante horas sin que nadie me moleste. Entro, saludo a la encargada y camino hasta mi lugar de siempre. Al llegar suspiro al notar una figura conocida por mi. Uchiha Sasuke está durmiendo tranquilamente en el lugar en el cual suelo sentarme. Vuelvo a suspirar y me siento enfrente suyo. No le entiendo para nada. Desde que llegué aquí supe quien era, después de todo es el varón mas codiciado de todo el edificio y fuera donde fuera oía a chicas y donceles hablar de él. Nunca en el año que llevo aquí hemos hablado y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Pasar desapercibido, con tranquilidad y sencillez mi vida adolescente es lo que quería pero... él tenía que arruinarlo.

Hace no mas de dos semanas, yo me encontraba leyendo aquí como siempre y de un momento a otro, él estaba sentado enfrente mío mirándome fijamente. Intenté ignorarle y seguir leyendo pero su mirada comenzaba a incomodarme así que con un suspiro resignado cerré mi pequeño entretenimiento, le miré y me paré para irme a otro lugar. Recuerdo como frunció el ceño y me cogió del brazo para pararme.

-¿Por qué te vas?-me preguntó con su voz fría.

-No puedo leer tranquilo con alguien mirándome fijamente. Es molesto.-respondí sinceramente. En ese momento hizo algo que nunca pensé verle hacer. Sonrió. No una amplia sonrisa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Me gusta tu actitud... ¿te importa que te acompañe?-ante esa pregunta le miré completamente extrañado. No entendía que demonios planeaba pero aún así asentí.

-Vale... pero mas te vale dejar de mirarme.-accedí y volví a sentarme. Él solo asintió y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que fue el momento de irnos, puesto que ya anochecía y mi hermano me mataría si me atreviese a llegar tarde a casa.

Me despedí de él cordialmente y ambos separamos caminos. Pensé que esa tarde no se repetiría, pero al día siguiente volvió a aparecer y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando le pregunto, solo dice que es un sitio tranquilo en que sus fans no le molestan. En parte creo que le entiendo. Yo al principio venía aquí porque era el lugar en que dejaba de sentir las miradas de los demás.

Vuelvo a mirarle un momento y puedo decir que tiene una cara muy linda y relajada cuando duerme. Sonrío levemente al pensar que si se lo dijese se enojaría conmigo, y sin más comienzo a leer como siempre.

El tiempo pasa volando y para cuando me doy cuenta Sasuke me llama para que nos vayamos. Al alzar la vista me sorprendo de ver que ya anochece, pero también por el hecho que no me he percatado de cuando se ha despertado.

-Vamos.-dice con una leve sonrisa al ver mi cara sorprendida. Yo solo asiento y me levanto para seguirle.

A esta hora ya no hay casi alumnos en el recinto, a excepción de los castigados o los que forman parte de algún club deportivo. Al llegar a la entrada puedo ver a sus amigos del club de baloncesto, fútbol y tenis: Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji y Shino. Después está su primo Sai y su hermano mayor Itachi. En momentos como este vuelvo a sentirme incómodo. Estar con Sasuke es tranquilo y relajante ya que no parece importarle mi aspecto y eso me gusta, pero cuando llegamos a aquí ellos siempre me miran mal. Como si me reprochasen el que el azabache haya rechazado entrar a un club por estar conmigo, lo cual no tiene sentido porque yo nunca me he acercado a él. A sido al revés. Suspiro con disimulo y hago una reverencia a forma de despedida.

Comienzo a caminar a pesar de notar como el ojinegro quiere decirme algo. Simplemente no puedo aguantar la mirada de esos tipos. Veo de reojo como suspira resignado y comienza a caminar con sus amigos y algo dentro de mi duele porque no haya intentado detenerme.

Vuelvo a suspirar, pero cuando intento seguir mi camino, notando sus miradas detrás mío, un coche negro de aspecto costoso se para enfrente. Al verlo se a quién pertenece y me quedo parado mientras un leve escalofrío me recorre entero.

Mis miedos se confirman cuando dos personas bajan del vehículo: el mayor es un rubio de cabello largo, atado en una cola alta, ojos azules, aunque uno está tapado por el flequillo de su cabello y piel pálida, Namikaze Uzumaki Deidara, mi hermano mayor; el otro es un chico de mi edad, pelirrojo de cabello corto, ojos aguamarina, piel pálida y con el kanji de amor tatuado en la frente, Sabaku no Gaara, mi mejor amigo.

Trago pesado al ver el enojo palpable de mi hermano el cual se acerca a mi como una fiera.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí todavía!?-me pregunta a gritos mientras me zarandea por los hombros. Yo no entiendo nada y dirijo mi mirada confundida a mi querido amigo que solo suspira y se acerca a parar a mi hermano que me está dejando sin aire y con un gran mareo por tanto movimiento.

-Tranquilízate Deidara-san. Naru... se te olvidó que teníamos trabajo hace una hora.-me dijo algo divertido.

-¿¡Era hoy!?-pregunto sorprendido y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de ambos entiendo el porqué mi hermano está tan enojado.

-Lo siento... se me olvidó por completo.-susurro apenado y él solo suspira derrotado. Nunca logra enfadarse conmigo en serio y eso me gusta. Me tiene demasiado mimado.

-Da igual... pero hoy no pienso dejarte dormir para compensarlo.-me dice con una sonrisa maligna y otro escalofrío me recorre entero. Asiento y le sigo hasta el coche mientras veo como Gaara se ríe de mi mala suerte.

-¿De qué te ríes? Tú tampoco dormirás.-le dice Dei y veo como borra su sonrisa y pone una expresión de horror. Eso me hace sonreír a mí, lo que provoca que me de un golpe en la cabeza enojado.

-Esto es tu culpa, estúpido rubio.-me dice mirándome mal.

-No me llames así que Dei-nii también es rubio.-digo haciendo un puchero que le relaja y me sonríe de lado.

-Serás bobo.-comenta resignado. Yo solo vuelvo a sonreír y después de abrazarle nos adentramos en el auto mientras el conductor procede a poner en marcha el vehículo.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Por otra parte el grupo de varones estaba paralizado al presenciar toda aquella escena. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué alguien tan famoso como el diseñador más joven, Uzumaki Deidara, venía a buscar al rubio menor? ¿Y por qué estaba el famoso modelo de su línea de moda, Sabaku no Gaara, con ellos? Como no estaban lo suficientemente cerca no habían podido escuchar la conversación que habían mantenido, pero claramente vieron como el pelirrojo y rubio menor se abrazaban.

Mientras todos estaban sorprendidos, había uno que estaba algo enojado por aquella escena. El Uchiha menor estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese pelirrojo! Él llevaba semanas intentando acercarse al rubio y este a duras penas y le hablaba. Y ahora este viene y consigue que le sonría y abrace. Estaba que quería matar a alguien de la molestia que sentía.

En realidad él ya sabía la relación que tenían estos tres pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Apretó los puños para contenerse y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás que seguían sin entender nada. El único que notó el cambio de humor en el menor era el Uchiha mayor que sonrió de lado al ver a su hermanito en ese estado. No terminaba de comprender del todo lo sucedido, pero era evidente para él que su otouto estaba celoso.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Al llegar al estudio nos recibieron camarógrafos algo enojados y más staff con ceños fruncidos. El director era el único que solo negaba con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. No es la primera vez que algo como esto ocurría así que tampoco era como para sorprenderse. Tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo cuando me concentro en leer así que siempre tiene que haber un encargado de estar encima mío avisándome de la hora. Cierto que cuando estoy en la escuela es un tema a parte y al estar completamente solo son las veces, en su gran mayoría, en que olvido una sesión y acabo llegando tarde.

Camino hacia el probador y me cambio con la ropa que hay allí. Esta vez el tema que mi hermano a escogido es el rock & punk por lo que llevo ropa negra con amarillo ajustada al cuerpo. Sinceramente me gusta este estilo aunque no sea muy habitual en mi el llevarlo por la calle. Pantalones negros ajustados, botas moteras con plataforma, camiseta amarillo con negro junto al dibujo de un alacrán en la espalda, guantes sin dedos, piercings falsos en las orejas y un gargantilla negra con el dije de una calavera. Salgo del probador para que me arreglen el cabello. Lo tengo algo largo y desordenado así que es necesario que se esfuercen un poco por ponerlo en su sitio. Con una bandana en la frente mi cabello queda bastante bien, con algunos mechones por fuera y otros por dentro dejan ver mis ojos zafiro a la perfección. Algo que con las gafas y el flequillo en medio no suele salir a la luz muy a menudo. Mis tres marcas en cada mejilla solo le dan el toque final al conjunto.

Por otra parte mi amigo lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo, una chaqueta roja atada a la cintura, una muñequera negra en el brazo izquierdo y un colgante en forma de placa. El kanji tatuado en la frente y sus ojos pintados con eyeliner negro le dan el toque rebelde que mi hermano busca. Sinceramente no me extraña que el pelirrojo sea tan popular como modelo. Es un gran aliado para mi hermano aunque un desperdicio que solo trabaje con nosotros. Bueno yo no soy quien para hablar pues tampoco acepto trabajos que no sean del rubio mayor.

Una vez estamos listos comienza la sesión de fotos. Es un poco montóno pues solo es seguir las indicaciones que nos van dando, pero no le quita que me guste y me divierta con lo que hago. Al principio solo lo hice por ayudar, pero ahora me gusta bastante. Además que me siento orgulloso cuando oigo a la gente alabar la ropa y, porque no, a los modelos.

Para cuando me percato han pasado mas de dos horas. Paramos para tomar un descanso y cenar. A continuación seguimos con la sesión pues necesitamos hacer varios cambios de ropa y combinaciones distintas. Al parecer la amenaza de que no me dejarían dormir es cierta. Bueno no del todo pues tenemos una habitación con camas para situaciones como la de hoy. Me recuesto sobre el mullido colchón a eso de las 5 de la mañana. Son solo tres horas de sueño pero es mejor que nada. Nada mas apoyar la cabeza en la almohada caigo en un profundo sueño, presa del cansancio acumulado.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Al llegar a casa estaba que me llevaba un tren del enojo. Después de aquella escena presenciada por todos mis amigos y yo entre los rubios y el pelirrojo el camino a casa fue un martirio. Los pesados que tengo por amigos no dejaban de preguntar por si sabía algo al respecto aunque no dejaron escapar la oportunidad para poner verde al rubio menor. Sinceramente me acerqué a él por curiosidad. No mentí cuando le dije la primera vez que hablamos que me gustaba ir a ese lugar de la biblioteca por que era tranquilo y nadie me molestaba. Pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que la compañía del ojiazul era realmente agradable y bienvenida. Me siento a gusto a su lado y poco a poco fui sintiendo la necesidad de conocerle más y más. Lo único que no había conseguido sacarle muchas palabras al contrario. Cuando estamos allí siempre se sumerge en los libros y a duras penas y nota mi presencia, pero aún así me gusta observarle y notar sus cambios de expresiones según lo que va leyendo.

Fue como a la semana que me di cuenta de su trabajo. Uno de los alumnos que va en mi misma aula hablaba de lo sexy que era el chico de la revista. Sus amigos comentaban si preferían al rubio o al pelirrojo y por mera curiosidad miré la foto. Me sorprendió de sobremanera reconocer al chico de cabellos dorados como el portador de tales ropas, no sabría decir que estilo era precisamente, pero representaban una escena de vampiros sentado en un mullido sofá rojo de estilo victoriano, ropas oscuras, iluminación con candelabros, ese tipo de cosas.

Quise preguntarle cuando le vi aquella misma tarde, pero no parecía que quisiera hablar del tema así que no mencioné nada al respecto. Poco después noté que me molestaba mucho lo que otros decían de su persona, pues no era idóneo juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. Yo se muy bien que la gente solo se me acerca por ella o por mi dinero lo cual me enoja de sobremanera. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales me atrae el rubio. Este no se me acercó para nada a pesar de los rumores y mi reputación, es más casi ni me presta atención. En parte me duele el orgullo cuando eso pasa, pero por que es él también me gusta a partes iguales.

Se muy bien que mis amigos no lo entienden, pero yo quiero tener una pareja que me vea por mi mismo, por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo o como luzco. Ellos creen que se me pasará cuando encuentre una linda chica con la cual acostarme pero las relaciones superficiales como esa no son mi estilo. Tengo muy claro que quiero a alguien con quien pasar mis días, a pesar de las diferencias y las dificultades. Quiero sentir lo que es que te quiera por uno mismo,a pesar de mis defectos.

Suspirando me dejo caer en la cama de mi habitación. Ha sido un día muy largo y realmente no siento ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera bajé a cenar pues me quedé dormido pensando en mi lindo rubio, todavía no era mío pero lo lograría eso lo tengo claro. Con una leve sonrisa me dormí, sabiendo que al día siguiente mi niño estaría realmente cansado y medio dormido, lo cual le hace ver adorable de una forma casi angelical.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Despierto algo tarde, cansado y somnoliento camino hasta el cuarto de baño donde me doy una ducha rápida y me visto con mis ropas usuales, sudadera ancha al igual que los pantalones, bambas algo desgastadas, las gafas puestas y el cabello desordenado. No tengo tiempo de pelearme con él así que lo dejo tal y como está para luego dirigirme al estacionamiento. Allí me espera mi hermano y mi mejor amigo ya listos para irnos. Les saludo con la mano y me adentro al vehículo donde Gaara me da algo de comer que compraron en el supermercado de la esquina. Agradecido le doy un pequeño abrazo y desayuno en lo que tardamos en ir a mi escuela.

Al llegar muchos alumnos me miran sorprendidos por bajar de un coche de lujo y con la misma ropa que el día anterior, pero a mi me da igual pues no solo estoy cansado sino que casi llego tarde a clases. Camino apresurado ignorando los murmullos ajenos hasta que llego a mi salón, con la respiración algo agitada, y me dejo caer sobre mi asiento al lado de la ventana. Coloco mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y cierro los ojos esperando a que suene la campana de comienzo de clase lo cual faltan unos cinco minutos para que eso ocurra. Sigo sintiendo las miradas sobre mi, pero en cierta forma ya estoy acostumbrado a ello así que no les presto la más mínima atención. Además que estoy demasiado cansado como para que me importe en lo más mínimo lo que los demás digan, piensen u opinen de mi persona.

Después de un rato noto algo que hace que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Es la mirada más penetrante que alguna vez sentí sobre mi persona. No me intimidaba sino que me ponía nervioso, sobretodo porque sé a quien pertenece esa mirada. Volteo ligeramente y noto como al final de la fila está sentado el azabache mirándome fijamente como siempre hace cuando estamos en la biblioteca. Allí todavía consigo ignorarla por que me centro más en lo que leo que en él, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada con lo que entretenerme. Algo avergonzado vuelvo mi vista hacia la ventana a mi izquierda e intento dejar de notar sus orbes oscuros sobre mi. Suspiro demasiado cansado como para moverme si quiera por lo que dejo mi cabeza reposar sobre mi brazo al tiempo en que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Oigo algunos ruidos procedentes de los demás de clase, pero mi mente está quedando en blanco poco a poco. Siento que alguien se para delante mio y abro con pesadez los ojos para ver quien es. Me sorprendo nuevamente al ver al ojinoche ahí parado. Le miro confundido y él chista la lengua con lo que parece molestia. No entiendo muy bien hasta cuando él me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hacia fuera del salón bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada de los demás y del profesor que nos mira desde la entrada. Creo que le dice algo a este el cual asiente conforme, pero yo estoy demasiado dormido como para prestar atención. Cuando por fin el azabache se detiene estamos frente a la enfermería del lugar donde me arrastra y deja caer bruscamente sobre la cama. No comprendo muy bien la situación, pero sin poder evitarlo la mullida superficie me atrae hasta caer profundamente dormido, todo bajo la atenta mirada del contrario que parecía haberse suavizado de un momento para otro.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Desperté realmente relajado y descansado en comparación a como me fui a dormir ayer. Mi molestia había desaparecido por completo y solo quedaba la excitación de ver hoy a mi futuro rubio. Con tranquilidad me aseo, visto y bajo a desayunar. Como siempre en el comedor me esperan Sai, Itachi y mis padres ya sentados en la mesa. Yo saludo quedamente y me siento en mi lugar. Las comidas en mi casa son bastante incómodas por que nadie dice nada. Mi padre es demasiado serio y estricto así que solo nos habla si los estudios son el tema, eso o la empresa. A mi sinceramente no me interesa en lo más mínimo el legado de mi padre, pues Itachi es el sucesor, yo prefiero buscar algo que me guste hacer y dedicarme a ello. De momento como opción tengo estudiar literatura universal, pues soy fan de los clásicos, sin importar la lengua en la cual estén escritos. Se hablar francés, inglés, alemán, español, coreano y, obviamente, japonés así que no tengo problema para entender los libros en su lengua original. Aprendí tantos idiomas por mi padre, pero a él parece no importarle mis logros académicos, no por que no soy el prodigio de mi hermano, así que dejé de estresarme en intentar conseguir su aprobación y aceptación. Lo único bueno que saqué son mis múltiples habilidades no solo mentales sino físicas también, pues practico cinco deportes distintos: kendo, tiro con arco, tenis, voleibol y judo. Por supuesto también se de fútbol y baloncesto, pero nunca me han interesado lo suficiente como para entrar a ningún club, no como los anteriormente mencionados que los practiqué durante la secundaria. Ahora en la preparatoria dejé de hacer todo aquello pues uno: quiero centrarme en los estudios y dos: pasar tiempo con el rubio de forma tranquila y relajada es uno de los mayores placeres que tengo. No importa que mis amigos opinen que es un desperdicio que lo haya dejado todo, bueno de vez en cuando voy al club de tiro con arco para practicar, pero sinceramente no me importa. Quiero poder disfrutar a mi manera antes de entrar en la universidad e ir a la biblioteca era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, aumentado desde que conozco al ojiazul.

Cuando por fin terminamos de comer nos marchamos en dirección a nuestro centro educativo. La universidad de Itachi queda al lado de la preparatoria, pues está integrada en nuestra escuela que va desde el jardín de infantes hasta la universidad, así que se viene con nosotros también.

Durante el camino hacia allí vuelven a insistirme de unirme a algún club lo que queda de curso, tal vez no deportivo, pero podría ser cultural. Yo vuelvo a negarme y ellos vuelven a culpar al rubio de ello. Eso me molesta por que yo tomé la decisión antes de fijarme en la presencia del lindo doncel, pero no importa lo que diga nunca me creerían así que ni intento contradecirles. Por fin llegamos y mi aguante estaba llegando a su límite. Quería gritarles todo tipo de palabras mal sonantes a mis dos familiares, pero entonces llegó el mismo coche que ayer recogió al rubio y de donde el mismo salía con cara de cansancio absoluto. Una leve sonrisa se posa en mis labios al ver lo adorable que se ve con la misma ropa que ayer, toda arrugada, su cabello alborotado como siempre y sus gafas... Espera un momento. No las lleva puestas. Aunque el flequillo le cubra los ojos puedo notar que no lleva sus acostumbrados lentes negros. Vuelvo a fruncir un poco el ceño molesto al pensar que alguien podría notar lo adorable que se ve sin, y según yo con también, ellos, pero casi suelto una risita al comprender que del cansancio seguro que ni se ha percatado de ello lo cual le hace ver, a mis ojos, tan lindo por lo despistado que puede llegar a ser. Camino detrás suyo hacia nuestro salón ignorando los molestos murmullos de los demás alumnos después de verle salir de aquel coche con la misma ropa que el día anterior. Me importa poco lo que digan siempre y cuando no comenten nada de la falta de gafas lo que al parecer todavía nadie más ha notado.

Suspiro al llegar por fin al salón y me siento en mi lugar, mirando fijamente al rubio sentado unos cuantos asientos por delante el cual a recostado su cabeza sobre sus brazos. De repente oigo algo que me hace fruncir el ceño molesto.

-Nee… ¿no crees que hoy Namikaze se ve distinto?-preguntó una de mis compañeras a su amiga.

-¿Heeh? No lo se… tal vez te lo parezca por que no lleva las gafas anticuadas de siempre.-respondió la otra.

-¿Tu crees que lleva lentillas?-cuestionó de vuelta.

-Tal vez… con ese estúpido flequillo no se puede saber a menos que te acerques mucho a él.-comentó la morena.

-Creí ver que sus ojos eran azules, pero no lo puedo asegurar.-dijo ahora un chico sentado a su derecha. Su enojo aumentó aún más pues no le estaba gustando por donde iban las cosas.

-Imposible… sino seguro que se vería muy bien arreglándose un poco.-comentó con sorna uno de sus amigos.

-Quien sabe y tal vez una belleza se esconde entre tanta ropa ancha.-siguió el juego otro de los varones.

Miro enojado en su dirección indicando que se callen con la mirada y estos lo hacen asustados. Sin decir nada me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia el rubio ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los demás alumnos. Me acerqué hasta situarme delante suyo que al notar mi presencia este abrió los ojos y volteó a verme y pude ver su rostro claramente ya que lo tenía ligeramente inclinada la cabeza hacia arriba dejando ver a la perfección sus preciosos orbes zafiro.

Sin decir nada ante su mirada confundida yo chasqueo molesto la lengua y cogiéndole del brazo le hago levantarse de su lugar. Después lo arrastro hacia la salida donde el profesor me mira sin entender y yo solo le digo que el rubio se encuentra mal y que lo llevaré a la enfermería para que descanse un rato. Él asiente y me llevo al ojiazul de allí que solo me sigue sin comprender nada de la situación en la que se encuentra.

Al llegar lo aviento hacia la cama donde se deja llevar por el sueño, quedando profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrío aliviado y le miro, seguro que con dulzura, pues se ve realmente adorable mientras duerme. Me siento a su lado y le acaricio el cabello, admirando sus relajadas y finas facciones, resiguiendo con mis dedos las marcas en sus mejillas, con las cuales nació, según me dijo hace unos días después de que me ganara la curiosidad.

Oigo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no le presto atención pues el rubio me ha dejado completamente embelesado. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando noto la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Con un sobresalto volteo a ver quien es y noto la mirada divertida de mi hermano sobre mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿No tendrías que estar en clase y no mirando a un lindo rubio dormir?-me cuestionó con diversión notoria en la voz.

-Hmp. Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.-digo con voz cortante.

-Un profesor me pidió traerle unos papeles a la enfermera del lugar.-dice como si nada.- Por cierto, me alegra ver que dejaste a ese friki para centrar tu interés en un doncel digno de nuestra familia.-añade mirando al chico durmiendo en la cama. Yo alzo una ceja molesto por la implicación, pero pronto una sonrisa entre divertida y malévola se deja ver en mi rostro.

-Primero me sorprender que pudieras notar mi interés romántico hacia Naruto.-digo mirándole con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Soy bastante observador otouto.-comenta con sorna y mi sonrisa se amplía aún más.

-¿Seguro? ¿Por que no te fijas bien entonces? Notarás algo muy divertido.-digo y cuando él vuelve a posar su mirada en el rubio abre los ojos de sobremanera.

-¿No me digas que es...?-yo solo asiento y suelto una carcajada, algo muy impropio de mi persona, pero no puedo evitarlo pues es la primera vez que soy testigo de como mi hermano se queda estupefacto y sin palabra alguna que decir.

-Mierda… tienes muy buen ojo… nunca pensé que se vería así de bien sin gafas.-murmura anonadado.

-Para que lo sepas se ve adorable con ellas también es solo que sois muy superficiales para estas cosas como para que lo pudierais notar.-replico molesto.

-Vale vale, tienes razón. ¿Pero dejarás que le vean así? Conseguiría muchos varones si solo se arreglara un poco.-comenta mirándome con curiosidad.

-Hmp. No hace falta que lo digas. Pienso llamar a su hermano para que le traiga las gafas, después de todo las necesitará de todas formas.-respondo con tranquilidad y cojo el móvil que tiene en la maleta el rubio.

-¿Y como vas a desbloquearlo genio?-pregunta con claro tono de mofa.

-Hmp. Solo tengo que averiguar cuatro números que él usaría….-digo para mi mismo de forma ausente al tiempo en que comienzo a pensar en todas las posibilidades. Uno de los números me hace sonreír e intentar probarlo logrando desbloquearlo a la primera.

-¿Qué demonios pusiste?-cuestionas sorprendido a más no poder.

-Desde hace unos días ha estado muy interesado por los libros de misterios, sobre todo si implican ladrones, así que intenté poner "_1412_" que es el número de un ladrón internacional que aparecer en una de las novelas que tanto le gustan.-contesto sonriendo victorioso.

Busco entre sus contactos hasta que doy con el de su hermano y escribo un mensaje.

"_**Olvidé mis gafas, ¿podrías traérmelas?**_" Es lo que escribí y poco después recibo la respuesta.

"_Sabía que pasaría esto… ¿No llevas las de repuesto en la mochila?_"fue la respuesta que recibí.

Busqué por su mochila hasta que encontré la funda de unas gafas.

"_**Cierto… gracias lo había olvidado.**_" envío y entonces recibo un mensaje realmente sorprendente.

"_Vale, ¿quién eres, donde está Naru y por qué tienes su teléfono?_" cuestiona y supongo que tendrá el ceño fruncido.

"_**Me sorprende que lo notaras, pero él está durmiendo en la enfermería y yo soy un compañero de clase suyo. Cogí el móvil al notar que no llevaba las gafas y pensé que las necesitaría eso es todo.**_" respondí con sinceridad.

"_Ya veo… me extrañó que no se quejara de sus gafas pues las de repuesto no le gustan, dice que le hacen ver demasiado llamativo._" aquella respuesta me asombró y rápidamente abrí el estuche con las dichosas gafas. Mi sorpresa debió mostrarse en mi cara porque mi hermano me miró confundido.

-¿Pasa algo con las gafas?-pregunta mirándome sin entender mi ceño fruncido. Sin responder vuelvo a tomar el móvil del ojiazul y escribo a una velocidad casi sobrehumana.

"_**¿No hay posibilidad de que le traigas las otras?**_" pregunto con rapidez.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo esas? Las escogí yo mismo._" se queja.

"_**Simplemente no quiero que le vean llevando estas.**_" digo sinceramente.

"_Aaahh… eres de esos entonces._" pone y yo miro confundido la pantalla.

"_**¿De esos? No entiendo a qué te refieres.**_" respondo realmente sin entender nada.

"_Eres la clase de varón celoso y posesivo que odia que otros vean de forma indecorosa a su pareja, o al menos a quien quieren que lo sea._" su respuesta me sorprende en demasía y se lo hago saber.

"_**¿Como sabes que quiero salir con tu hermano?**_" pregunto pues realmente quiero saber que opina al respecto.

"_Fácil. Cualquier otra persona le habría obligado a ponérselas… lo bueno es que parece ser que te gusta tal y como es y no por su aspecto físico. Me gustan esa clase de chicos._"

"_**Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. ¿Entonces no te molestaría si intento algo?**_" cuestiono nervioso, sería bueno que esté a favor así me ahorro un problema a futuro.

"_Es cosa suya con quien quiera salir. Solo te digo que te torturaré de la peor forma si le haces daño de cualquier forma._" a pesar de la amenaza siento que una sonrisa sincera adorna mi rostro.

"_**Gracias y si algún día eso pasa aceptaré el castigo con gusto, solo intentaré que no suceda de ninguna forma.**_" escribo completamente feliz.

"_Bien eres sincero al menos. Haz lo que quieras a y por cierto dile que se aguante y lleve esas gafas pues estoy ocupado después de la sesión de ayer._" eso hace que frunza un poco el ceño pero suspiro al saber que no lograré convencerle.

"_**De acuerdo, pero sigue sin gustarme que se las ponga.**_" digo y solo recibo como respuesta una carcajada junto a un guiño.

-¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿¡De verdad que este es Naruto!?-el grito de mi hermano me hace voltear a verlo. Está mirando una revista con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo dejo el móvil en la bolsa de su dueño y me levanto para estirar las piernas.

-¿Qué se supone que miras?-pregunto yo sin entender el escándalo.

-Estaba dentro de su maleta y sentí curiosidad. La nueva colección de ropa de Uzumaki Deidara llamó mi atención y entonces vi al pelirrojo de ayer junto a un rubio posando. ¿De verdad que este es él? ¿Trabaja para este diseñador tan famoso?-vuelves a preguntar y yo solo sonrío divertido.

-Primero: si ese es Naruto. Segundo: si trabaja para Deidara. Tercero: ¿quién crees que es su hermano?-comento como si nada y noto que me mira entre estupefacto y nervioso.

-La cagué haciéndome ideas solo por su apariencia ¿verdad?-dice y yo solo asiento. Él suspira y se sienta algo cansado.-Lo siento… dije muchas cosas que no debería solo por su aspecto físico. Nunca pensé que formase parte de una familia tan prestigiosa ni que su verdadero aspecto fuese tan diferente al usual.-yo me cruzo de brazos algo enojado.

-Cierto… dijiste cosas horribles sin hablar con él ni darle la más mínima oportunidad, pero supongo que eso es por culpa de la enseñanza en nuestras familias. Casi todos lo ricos piensan de esa forma así que no era de sorprenderse que tu también, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta como es nuestro padre en cuanto a educación se trata.-digo algo pesado dejándome caer en la silla donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

-¿Por qué dejaste los clubs? ¿No fue solo por el rubio verdad?-preguntas y yo responderé con sinceridad.

-Por que no quería seguir haciendo las cosas solo para ganar el afecto de nuestro padre. Decidí que haría lo que me gustase sin importarme lo que opinara. Siempre me ha gustado leer y los sitios tranquilos así que la biblioteca siempre me ha parecido un santuario. Es cierto que desde que conocí a Naruto es un lugar que me gusta aún más pues es donde paso tiempo con él. No me importa que casi no hablemos el simple hecho de mirarle y estar a su lado es algo que disfruto mucho. Además que sigo yendo al club de tiro con arco de vez en cuando para relajarme y practicar.-explico sonriendo de lado.

-Ya veo… ¿qué quieres estudiar entonces?-preguntas por primera vez en mi vida. Siempre asumí que seguiría los pasos de Itachi y haría empresariales, pero cuando el año pasado llegué a mi nueva resolución nadie se molestó en preguntar sobre mis planes a futuro.

-Probablemente literatura… quiero ser profesor y creo que puedo juntar mi afición con mi trabajo.-contesto tranquilo.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes que él es modelo?-cuestionas mirando al doncel durmiendo.

-Desde un par de días más tarde a cuando empecé a pasar tiempo con él, pero no pregunté por que no es algo que me incumba. Al menos no todavía.-respondo con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-¿Te gusta desde hace mucho no?- yo solo asiento ante sus palabras.- Pues creo que deberías decírselo a nuestro lindo y bello no durmiente.-dice y se marcha con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Al oírle decir aquello miré en dirección al ojiazul el cual se encontraba de lado, dándome la espalda, pero por la rojez en sus mejillas supe que mi hermano tenía razón. El rubio llevaba despierto un buen rato y había escuchado nuestra conversación.

S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N/S/N

Desperté a causa de un fuerte grito. Primero no supe ubicar donde me encontraba hasta que recordé que el azabache me trajo hasta la enfermería y yo me quedé dormido nada más recostarme en el mullido colchón. Reconocí la voz de Sasuke y la de su hermano mayor y decidí pretender que dormía, pues no quería interrumpirles. Me sorprendió de sobremanera que hablaran de mi trabajo como modelo, ya que no había notado que el ojinegro lo sabía dado que nunca dijo nada.

Decidí seguir oyendo y por primera vez escuché al moreno hablar más de tres palabras seguidas. No sabía nada de su situación familiar y tampoco de sus planes a futuro y aquello hizo que un peso se estableciera sobre mi corazón. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y no sabía por qué me entristecía no saber nada del mayor.

Cuando dijo que le gustaba estar conmigo y que yo le gustaba sentí mis mejillas arder, pero a la vez una sensación rara se posó en mi estómago. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y temí que llegaran a escucharlo. Y cuando al fin el Uchiha mayor se marchó de allí dando a conocer mi estado de conciencia todo se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-¿Estás despierto verdad?-pregunta el azabache y yo solo asiento nervioso y avergonzado.- Mírame cuando hablamos Naruto.-dices y yo me giro lentamente para posar mis ojos sobre los tuyos. Parpadeo un par de veces pues veo borroso y noto por primera vez que no llevo las gafas puestas. Las busco con la mirada, pero estas no se encuentran sobre la mesita al lado de la cama por lo que miro confundido al contrario. Este suspira y ríe divertido, algo inusual, pero que me resulta reconfortante y placentero al oído. Coge un estuche y me coloca los lentes después de lavarlos con un trapito.

-Te quedan bien.-comentas con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No me gustan.-digo haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo tu hermano.-dice como si nada. Yo te miro sorprendido y noto que mi móvil está sobresaliendo un poco de mi maleta.

-¿Pregunto o no hace falta?-cuestiono pues que haya conseguido usar mi teléfono a pesar de que le puse contraseña me ha sorprendido bastante.

-Usé lo poco que se de ti, simplemente eso.-dices vagamente y yo asiento con la cabeza pues se que no es de lo que quieres hablar en este preciso momento.

-Entonces… ¿desde hace cuanto estabas despierto?-preguntas y yo volteo el rostro avergonzado.

-Desde que gritó al verme en la revista.-contesto en casi un susurro que oíste gracias al silencio que había en la estancia.

-Mmm… vale.-dices y vuelves a callar. Supongo que pensando qué decir a continuación. Con los nervios a flor de piel decido mirarte y preguntar algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

-Te acercaste a mi antes de saber sobre mi trabajo ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste en un comienzo?-cuestioné con una gran curiosidad.

-No lo se… me pareció interesante tu forma de comportarte además que al saber las buenas notas que sacas pensé que lograríamos tener una conversación decentemente inteligente no como con los demás que quieren acercarse a mi persona. También noté que compartimos gustos por la literatura y nunca pude hablar de los libros que me gustan con nadie así que quería intentarlo.-respondes y yo te miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Por qué no intentaste hablar conmigo entonces? Solo te me quedabas viendo todo el tiempo.-digo haciendo un puchero.

-Pues… era tan relajante verte leer que no quería interrumpir el silencio confortable que había entre nosotros. Aunque me sorprendiste la primera vez cuando quisiste marcharte luego pareciste acostumbrarte más a mi presencia lo cual me alegró.-sonreíste levemente después de decir lo último. Mis mejillas se colorearon, pero decidí seguir hablando.

-¿Realmente te gusto? ¿No es solo por mi apariencia?-pregunto nervioso y con algo de esperanza. La verdad es que me di cuenta ayer durante la sesión que lo que sentía por el azabache era algo más que "amistad" o "compañerismo". Me gustaba estar con él aunque no habláramos y me desilusionaba que no pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos. Además que por primera vez sentí que quería arreglarme para estar presentable y gustarle a un varón.

-Me gustas cuando llevas tu ropa de cada día. Para mi te ves realmente adorable con ella y cuando llevas las de la revista te ves diferente… más sexy, pero eso no quita que seas tú, sin importar cómo te vistas. Además que creo que te prefiero con tu ropa ancha pues si los demás te viesen con esas ropas tan ajustadas y sin gafas definitivamente se sentirían atraídos por ti. No quiero aumentar mi competencia ¿sabes?-tu respuesta es tan sincera que casi siento ganas de llorar. Tus orbes negros solo dejan entrever sinceridad, dulzura y cariño.

-Gracias… tu también me gustas…-murmuré y vi tus ojos brillar de emoción.

-¿De verdad?-preguntas sentándote a mi lado en la cama. Yo solo asiento y después siento tus brazos rodearme en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo Naruto?-preguntas mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-Si quiero Sasuke…-contesto para luego ser besado casta y dulcemente por tu persona.

Nunca imaginé hace dos semanas que acabaría saliendo con el chico más popular de la escuela ni que me sentiría tan feliz de no ser como los demás donceles y doncellas que se pasan la vida vistiendo bien y maquillándose para llamar la atención. Solo tuve que ser yo mismo y con esto conseguí a un gran varón el cual quiere estar a mi lado sin importarle como me vea.

Aunque, no le diré que a partir de ahora intentaré arreglarme un poquito más, solo por que quiero estar a su lado como su igual y para ello tengo que esforzarme en verme bien. Puede que se moleste un poco conmigo, pero… como dijo antes seguiré siendo yo sin importar como me vea. Ya sea como modelo de revista o como el pequeño nerd de gafas y ropa ancha que todo el mundo miraba mal menos él.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bueno... ¿qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero sinceramente que si n.n y amaré leer vuestros comentarios nwn_**


End file.
